fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Panne
Panne (ベルベット Berubetto, Velvet in the Japanese version and Palne in the Non-English European versions) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. According to the official Japanese website, she is voiced by Yuki Masuda.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara18.html She is voiced by Jessica Gee in the English version. Profile Panne is a noble beast warrior unattached to any kingdom. She is also the last survivor of the Taguels, though she does not have any real motivation to continue her species. She is also the mother of Yarne, and can be a potential mother of Morgan as well. In the Japanese version of her support with Henry, she mentions that she had an unnamed younger brother, who was murdered, that Henry reminds her greatly of. Panne appears first during the attempted assassination of Emmeryn. After fighting to protect Emmeryn in the battle, Panne speaks to her. Emmeryn tries to apologize to Panne for the genocide of her people, which leaves her confused since she had nothing to do with the treatment of her people. However, she is touched, and chooses to believe in Emmeryn, ultimately deciding to join Chrom's army. After the war, if Panne is not married, Panne vanishes. Rumors spoke that Panne went back to her home alone, others believed that she found fellow Taguel survivors. As expected from rabbits, she enjoys carrots, though very picky about her food and loathes potatoes in particular. However, during her support conversation with the Avatar, he/she notes that Taguel taste buds may be different than a humans (or may not work at all), when Panne appears to be indifferent to the carrot stew he/she made earlier that tasted like "yesterday's dishwater". Due to her large ears she has a very acute sense of hearing and can even tell if someone is nervous from their heart beats. Because Panne is not human she exhibits extraordinary displays of athletic ability. In her support with Henry, it is revealed that it was he who informed her of Emmeryn's impending assasination, and what brought her to Emmeryn that night. Personality Panne is a cool woman with a strong sense of duty and pride for her people. Panne distrusts humans for the genocide of her people, leaving her as the last Taguel. As such she refers to any human who has not earned her respect "man-spawn". Panne is somewhat a "wild" person as she never grew up with human customs. Because of this, she is clueless to society's norms and may come off as boorish such as in her support with Stahl, while the two were gathering fruit an accident occurs and Panne proceeds to clean Stahl's face by licking it, causing him to recoil. She is the fastest eater in the army. Her birthday is November 18th. In Game Base Stats | Taguel |6 |28 |8 |1 |9 |10 |8 |7 |3 |6 | Even Rhythm | Stone |Beaststone Concoction |} Growth Rates |100% |60% |15% |70% |75% |40% |50% |40% |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Frederick *Virion *Stahl *Vaike *Kellam *Donnel *Lon'qu *Ricken *Gaius *Gregor *Libra *Henry Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Cordelia *Olivia *Yarne *Morgan (Only if Panne is her mother) See: Panne/Supports Class Sets *Taguel *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet Overall Base Class Panne is a unique unit and is an interesting new breed of shapeshifting unit. As a taguel she has excellent strength, speed, and skill growths and a guaranteed HP boost with every level. Her defensive and resistance growths are mediocre at best, but her stat bonus from her Beaststone will compensate for this. Panne has 1 Beaststone which will need to last until Chapter 10 until the next Beaststone can be obtained after defeating Mustafa. However, after Chapter 12, Panne will not need to worry about weapon usage when Beaststones can be freely bought and later, when Beaststone+ can be bought, her stats improve dramatically. Panne has the ability Even Rhythm which will cause her Accuracy and Avoid to fluctuate between turns. However, once she reaches Level 15, she gains Beastbane which makes Panne into a Cavalier killer. Overall, Panne is a great frontline unit with great growths in most of her stats and decent defenses as long as she has a Beaststone on hand. Still, Panne will need to be careful around Beast Killer wielding units as her Taguel status makes her vulnerable to these. Panne will have one of the shallowest skill pools unless she reclasses so it is best to let her explore some of the classes that humans have to offer to build her up but once she has assembled the skills she needs, Panne should return to her Taguel class and reap the benefits of her acquired skills. Reclassing Panne's two reclassing options are Thief and Wyvern Rider. It should be noted that Panne in these classes will retain her Beast unit status regardless if that class is a beast unit or not. As a thief Panne's growths are near similar to her Taguel and will feel right at home with the same strength, speed, skill and HP growths as before. Her defense stat growth drops slightly but this should not be much of a problem. Locktouch is not a particularly useful skill as Gaius and Anna is really all that is needed for this role, but Movement +1 is great for her to extend her range and close in on enemies. As as Assassin, she remains the same stat growth wise but she can enjoy the two skills this class has to offer, Lethality which, given her high skill, is a great attack skill and is the only one available. Pass lets her aid in swarm tactics or escape enemy crowd situations. From the Trickster class Lucky 7 gives her a great boost to hit and avoid for the first few turns of a Map, perfect for most Parley Skirmishes and risen map spawns. Acrobat gives her free movement on all terrain and is considerable for mostly sand maps and nothing much else. As a Wyvern Rider and a Wyvern Lord, Panne needs to be wary of her triple unit status (flying, dragon, and beast) so she will need to be handled with care. Disregarding this though moving up to her promotions Wyvern Lord gives Quick Burn which makes her incredibly nimble for the first turns of a map, but the effect will diminish with each turn. She can inherit Swordbreaker and Lancebreaker from Wyvern Lord and Griffon Rider respective, though the latter is recommended in case she faces Beast Killer units. It should be noted that if Yarne's father does not have Wyvern Rider in his class set, Yarne should inherit a skill from this class set since he will NOT inherit Wyvern Rider from Panne. Double Duels For StreetPass play, Panne can prove to be marginally effective, given her unexpectedly high defenses coupled with high Skill and Speed (as an Assassin). However, those who use her as one of the three units to choose from may find themselves keeping her as a last resort when they lead because of her limited skill availability, especially if they are using units like a Paladin Chrom. That being true, Panne can still be a very effective anti-rider unit, whether she is using bows w/high Skill (Assassin), Beastbane (Taguel), or a Beast Killer (Wyvern Lord). Quotes Event Tiles *"Hmm? The man-spawn use such strange tools.” (item) *"Humans do seem more comfortable around me when I pretend to have buck teeth..." (exp) *"I snuck in some extra training. I must represent my people proudly." (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Normal *"I have never seen you so happy. Did they serve carrots for breakfast?" (happy) *"We have so little free time these days....How do you spend it?" (free time) *"We taguel often call humans the 'dreaming race'. What is your dream?" (dreams) *"It seems taguel are not the only strong ones. Shall we fight together more?" (team up) Replying - Normal *"No. But I have not had anyone to talk to for some time. It feels...nice." (happy) *"I find a remote patch of nature and relax. Settled areas do not mix with me." (free time) *"Last night I dreamt I raided a carrot patch. ...Is that not the sort of dream you mean?" (dreams) *"If you desire it. I will keep you safe. ...I have lucky rabbit feet, after all." (team up) Asking - Married *"Swear to me you will stay alive, my mate. I have been left alone once already." (promise) *"(Name), have I told you taguel females fancy men like you?" (compliment) *"I love you, (name). It pleases me to be united with a human like this." (love) *"What is that, (name)? Some tool of a man-spawn?" (gift) Replying - Married *"I swear I will survive—both for the taguel and for you." (promise) *"A funny habit, these period compliments. ...Very well. You are also attractive." (compliment) *"You humans speak plainly. At times, I admire that. ...And my love is yours as well." (love) *"This is a taguel talisman. Here, I made one for you." (gift) Asking - Child *"Shall we practice together, Yarne/Morgan? Those with taguel blood must stay agile." (train) *"Yarne/Morgan, do you need anything? A taguel child deserves every comfort." (gift) *"Are you well, Yarne/Morgan? You look as though something gave you a jolt." (concern) *"How did you spend your days in the future, my child?" (story) Replying - Child *"Very well. See if you can best me, then. A parent takes pride in being surpassed." (train) *" ...Just a carrot will do." (gift) *" It's nice of you to care, but please do not get so excited. Loud noises hurt my ears." (concern) *"I was alone before joining the Shepherds. All our kinds were massacred. So I know the pain you must have felt when I died in the future. Perhaps that is a lesson to fear death. Not for myself or our race....but for you." (story) Level Up *”My strength is that of all taguel!” (6-7 stats up) *"Any Taguel would be pleased." (4-5 stat ups) *"Fine work for a man, and decent for a Taguel." (2-3 stat ups) *"Not my brightest showing, I will admit." (0-1 stat up) *"This taguel has pushed her body to its limits." (0-1 stats up, most stats capped) Class Change *"What strange tools you man-spawn use." Armory *"What silly things you humans will trade gold for!" (buying) *"I am amazed we can profit from such meager supplies." (selling) *"Oh, a 'forge'? And here I was all dressed to forage." (forging) Barracks Alone *"Gods, I could really go for a carrot right about now..." (misc) *"Ha, yes! I haven't felt this good since the old days with the warren." (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Good morning, Avatar. Resting already?" (morning) *"Oh, Avatar. Time for a midday break?" (midday) *"Evening, Avatar. It was a tiring day." (evening) *"Oh! Avatar. I thought you would be in bed." (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Avatar. You’re up early today." (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. How will you spend your day?" (midday) *"Hello, Avatar. The day is nearly over. So fast!" (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. You should tuck in early tonight." (night) Roster A nationless shape-shifter and the last of the taguel. While cool and sensible by nature, she shows little interest in finding a partner and remedying the fate of her race. The fastest at wolfing down a meal. Born on November 18th. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"Stay close." *"We have the edge." *"Shall we?" *"I am with you!" *"Stay vigilant." *"Too easy." *"Taste my fury." *"Be strong." Dual Guard *"Mind your foe." *"You are safe." Defeated Enemy *"Well I suppose you tried." *"Hmph." * "The Taguel must live." **sigh* * "It was your time." Partner Defeated Enemy *"I owe you a debt." *"Well done." Critical *"And so it ends." *"The Taguel do not play!" *"I smell your fear." *"For the warren!" Defeated By Enemy *"Why...ugh..." Death/Retreat Possible Endings ; Panne - Proud Taguel : Once the fighting was done, Panne vanished. Some say she returned to live in her warren alone; others claim she eventually found fellow taguel survivors. ; Panne and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—he loved his wife, Panne, above all else. ; Panne and Frederick : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. His wife, Panne, showed no interest in his work but gradually learned to enjoy human life. ; Panne and Virion : Virion returned home to Rosanne, where he was labeled a traitor and a coward, or else ignored entirely. But his wife Panne's dedication did much to bring him back into good standing among his people. ; Panne and Vaike : Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero and brother to all. Still, the people were even fonder of Panne and she, in turn, grew to love the town's wild and woolly nature. ; Panne and Stahl : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. His scatterbrained gaffes sometimes got on Panne's nerves, but the two still made a happy life together. ; Panne and Kellam : Once the fighting was done, Panne vanished. Some say she returned to her warren alone; others claim she found fellow taguel survivors. Her husband's name has been lost to history. ; Panne and Lon'qu : Lon'qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio's right-hand man. Panne had no problems with the cold winters and would often forage for rare snow herbs used in steaming pots of tea. ; Panne and Ricken : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Panne took him to the wilds, reminding him he was a small part of a greater plan. ; Panne and Gaius : Gaius never lost his sweet tooth, though he ultimately returned to less savory enterprises. Amazingly, Panne dirtied her hands right along with her husband, using her keen night vision to expedite jobs. ; Panne and Gregor : After the war, Gregor sank into a life of excess. It was his wife, Panne, who broke the cycle and invited him to see her warren, after which the two traveled the land as mercenaries. ; Panne and Libra : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. The children loved Libra like a mother and often pestered Panne to transform and give them bunny rides. ; Panne and Henry : Henry settled down with Panne and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn son was far more taguel than human and would come to be known as his dying race's last hope. ; Panne and Donnel : Donnel returned to his tiny village and built a happy life with his mother and his wife, Panne. This new "warren" had more than enough nature to please any taguel, and her heart found a home at last. Etymology Velvet, Panne's Japanese name, comes from the eponymous fabric, known for its plush, smooth texture. She may also be named after the Velveteen Rabbit. Panné is a specific kind of crushed velvet. Trivia *Panne says in a support conversation with the Avatar, that far away there are Taguels that are able to transform into cats and birds, referencing the Laguz of the Tellius series. *In her support with Ricken, she continues the Tellius refernces by saying she had met wolf and lion taguel a long time ago, referncing the Lion and Wolf Laguz. Gallery File:Velvet Portrait.jpg|Panne's portrait in Awakening. File:velvet confession.jpg|Panne confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:velvet confession 2.png|The second part of Panne's confession scene. File:Panneconfession.jpg|Panne's full confession. File:Vel1.jpg|Concept art of Panne. File:Vel2.jpg|Concept art of Panne. File:VelTag.jpg|Concept art of Panne (Transformed). Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters